El Sinsajo
by lindsay.mitchell.3720
Summary: - ¿Ves? Hasta las aves se detienen a oírte.


- ¡PRIMROSE RUE MELLARK EVERDEEN! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!

Los gritos de mi madre provenientes de la cocina interrumpieron mi placentero sueño. Miré hacia mi despertador, que indicaba las 08:45. Ingresaba al Colegio a las nueve en punto, lo bueno de esa carcel, era que vería a los pocos amigos que tenía. En realidad, tenía muchos que pretendían serlo, pero ya sabida la historia de mi madre y mi padre, busqué con cautela los indicados, los verdaderos, los que no se interesaban en mi pasado, más bien el de mis creadores.

Corro las cortinas, dejando entrar un rayo de luz, que iluminó el lugar en el que yo antes descansaba. Arriba de mi sofá, se encontraba un hermoso vestido recién seco, que antes perteneció a quien sería mi tía. Mi nombre es en honor a ella. Mi tía, sé que murió pequeña, pero mi madre se negó a contarme cómo y el por qué de su muerte. El pensamiento de que mi madre tendría que lidiar todos los días con mi nombre, y recordar a su hermanita pequeña fallecida, me era como un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

- ¡PRIM, APÚRATE, LLEGARÁS TARDE A LA ESCUELA! -mi madre me llamó de nuevo.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá! -le respondí, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche.

Al bajar, ya tenía preparado el desayuno. Mamá me saludó con un cálido beso en la mejilla, y papá, mientras tanto, se encargaba de los panes que estaban en el horno. Me senté en la mesa, los Waffles recién preparados irradiaban un olor que empalagaba mi olfato, los corté en pedacitos con lentitud, y los comí bocado a bocado. Mientras lo hacía, mamá me trenzaba mi cabello -una mezcla de rubio y negro, pero se acercaba más al rubio-. Hacía unas pequeñas muecas cuando me dolía, y mamá se disculpaba cada tanto.

- Kat, ¿Hunter sigue dormido? -preguntó mi papá, que dejó unos panes que se veían exquisitos sobre la mesa.  
- No lo sé cariño, iré a ver -respondió mamá-. Pero primero... -mamá, al ver que terminé mi desayuno, me levanto de mi asiento- Te ves hermosa, mi vida, pero hay que arreglar esa cola de pato -dijo, acomodando la parte trasera de mi vestido.  
- Gracias, mamá -le dije yo.  
- No tienes porque agradecer. Disfruta tu día, y recuerda que mami y papi te aman -al terminar de decir esto, me dio un beso húmedo en la frente, y subió arriba, a cuidar a mi pequeño hermano, Hunter.

Estiré mi brazo, hasta que encontré mi pesada mochila, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, mi padre me detuvo.

- ¿Te ibas a ir sin saludar al mejor padre del mundo? -bromeó él, yo rodeé los ojos.  
- Mamá saludó por ti -dije con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.  
- No es lo mismo, ahora ven aquí, abraza a tu papi, que solo tienes 10 años y sigues siendo mi niña -río y voy hacia él, que me envuelve en un gran abrazo, me da un beso en la mejilla y luego me libera, dejándome libertad para salir de casa.

La nieve se estaba derritiendo, las flores comenzaban a brotar nuevamente, y la gente se mostraba más alegre. Mucha gente de la que yo no tenía idea que conocía, levantaron sus tres dedos -el símbolo del Distrito 12- cuando me vieron pasar, les devolví el saludo, algo vergonzosa.

Estaba formando la fila, que siempre hacíamos con mis compañeros y mientras tanto tarareaba la canción del valle que me enseñó mi mamá, cuando alguien tironeó de mi, sacándome de ella.

- ¡Finnick, me vas a matar de un susto! -exclamo, al reconocer a mi amigo.  
- Ya, Prim, no seas tan rezongona -se quejó él.  
- Tengo mis razones, ahora vamos, ¡Van a matarnos!  
- Cállate, ¿Quieres? tengo una idea para hoy, y no -me paró, al ver que abrí la boca para decir algo-, la idea no es ir al colegio.

Finnick, hijo de Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair, me volvió a tomar del brazo, y, forzadamente, me llevó a un lugar que reconocí como un bosque. Allí, la nieve no estaba tan derretida, y los árboles -la mayoría quemados- estaban cubiertos de ella. Caminé, interesada en todo lo que había en ese lugar, nunca vine antes. Iba a tocar una mariposa algo rara, cuando algo me golpea en la espalda.

- ¡FINNCIK PATRICK ODAIR CRESTA! -me quejé, hice un bollo de medida igual a mi mano, y se lo arrojé en la cara.  
- ¡Hey! -él avanzó, y me hizo cosquillas en el estómago.  
- ¡No! -digo entre risas, y lo empujo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Aprovecho la oportunidad en que está distraido, y subo a un árbol, soltando quejidos cuando me lastimaba con la corteza del árbol. Wow. Estaba a una altura increíble, y nunca había trapado antes. Sobre el árbol, había un poco de nieve todavía no derretida, que tomé con cuidado en mis brazos, y cuando Finn se levantó, se lo arrojé.

- ¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? -Finnick me buscó con la mirada, y me encontró. Dispuesto a subir, comenzó a trepar el árbol, pero cuando estaba llegando casi a la mitad, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Bajé apresuradamente hacia él, por suerte no se hizo nada que un pequeño raspón en la pierna derecha, aunque sangraba. Tome unas hojas, que las reconocí como hojas medicinales, las mastiqué, y se las escupí en el lugar donde estaba la "herida"

- ¡Que asco! -dijo él, haciendo una fingida mueca de desagrado que me hizo reír.  
- Si quieres seguir sangrando, bueno, hazlo -me justifico.

Nos miramos, tuve una extraña sensación de incomodidad, por lo que saqué un tema de conversación.

- ¿Conoces la canción "El Árbol del Ahorcado"?  
- Bueno... no, me imagino que tu sí.  
- Pues sí, mamá me la mostró -dije mirando hacia abajo.  
- Canta para mi.  
- No -dije negando con la cabeza.  
- ¡Por favor! -me insistió él, con sus lindos ojos claros.  
- Es- está bien, pero solo la primer parte -acepté, algo sonrojada, y comencé con mi show-.

¿Vas, vas a volver  
al árbol en el que colgaron  
a un hombre por matar a tres?  
Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
no más extraño sería  
en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Cuando terminé, un pájaro que parecía un Sinsajo, que es el resultado de la unión de los Charlajos y los sinsontes, comenzó a repetir mi canción, en una dulce y tranquilizante melodía. Finnick la oyó atento. Luego, el Sinsajo se pausó, como si esperara que yo siguiera. Finn finalmente habló, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Ves? _hasta las aves se detienen a oírte_.


End file.
